Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20121028014530/@comment-4060828-20121028134709
Totally agree that this is quickly an all-time favorite and I definitely got a vibe that this was a "Sam" take on iReuniteWithMissy (which incidentally also had a lesbian vibe b/w Carly and Sam and Missy). To your points - I also LOVED seeing just how determined and livid and seething Sam was when she learned what Carly did. It was a nice role reversal of Sam as 'mama bear' and Carly as the 'rebel daughter'. Sam's anger did seem to revel in the fact that she knew how Dana was and that Dana would hurt Carly at the very least and possibly worse at the very most. We know that Sam cares for a handful of people (and it's telling that Sam would "choose" Carly over a Juvie friend too, further showing the change in character) and that Carly alone sits at the very top of the list. Seeing her threatened or harmed probably represents Sam's fear of being alone (since she uses the Shay loft as a 2nd home). Also nice to see Sam so enraged she beats up EVERYBODY and still knows enough of Dana and the party style to steal a pair of night vision goggles. Finally, CARLY again let Sam 'off the leash' much like in iMakeSamGirlier by saying, "Get 'em, Sam!" Liked seeing that dom/sub part again. - LOL YES! That entire scene at the Groovy Smoothie screamed Carly flirting with Dana/overdoing it to impress a girlfriend's friend and Sam being the girlfriend just going, "Oh no... Oh my god... Kill me" exactly as she did. I also think that the later reference to the boy being a girl was a bit of a butch lesbian nod (and I kinda got that vibe from Dana too actually) so Carly's half flirty/half impressing really came off as Carly liking girls much more. I'm pretty sure if you just cut half the screen to show Carly alone, you'd think she was flirting with a boy she liked. - Carly calling Freddie was a cute little moment that further shows that Carly respects Sam too much to admit when she's wrong or is afraid of how Sam will react. The exact same scenario occurred in iThinkTheyKissed (sp?) when Carly accused Freddie but was much more tentative with Sam. I think Carly, really for the first time in her life, wanted to not only meet a Juvie friend of Sam's but also prove that she could hang in Sam's life. To me it was an admittance from Carly that she likes Sam and wants to be part of who Sam is, including Sam's history and Juvie. By being able to hang in Sam's crowd, Carly could show that Sam doesn't have to be too different around her. - The skirt shopping definitely came off as a date request and the fact that Carly brought it up to Dana continues the half flirtation idea. I also liked that look between the two at the end (Sam looks like, "You scared me. I love you, Carls" and Carly looks like, "Thanks for saving me, Sam. I'm sorry and I love you too") and the fact that Sam completely ignores Freddie/Gibby and goes right to Carly to untie her. I'm pretty sure they don't even break eye contact at the end. I'll just pretend Carly/Sam head off and leave Freddie/Gibby tied up ;) Also the skirt shopping mention at the end seemed very much as you said like Sam knows Carly likes it and that Sam is partly using it as a date bait but also as a means to Carly to "make up" to Sam for doing what she did. Further dom/sub aspect? God I miss typing that :p - I like that we saw just how far Sam's character has evolved, largely because of and for Carly. Even back in iChristmas, Sam tells Carly she and her mother are going to bash up the TV with an old baseball bat (tying into this episode's overall concept). I think a large part of why Sam has refrained from introducing Carly to her past and lifestyle is because she sees Carly as really special and somebody who Sam simply doesn't WANT to be part of that. Carly is almost like Sam's light at the end of the tunnel so to speak and Sam doesn't really have anybody else, especially girl wise, who isn't like her financially or delinquent wise (which further highlights Carly's bad girl acts IMO and shows just how much Sam may have rubbed off on Carly).